


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away- Divergent

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [15]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. A Different World

It had been a full year since I had woken up in the world of Divergent. I unfortunately was 'born' in Abnegation. The daughter of very nice couple. Neighbors of the Priors. I had been a terrible Abnegation and I pretty much heard the collective sigh when I had chosen Dauntless before Beatrice. I had held Tris and Christina through the first stage of Initiation and tomorrow was going to the final test. After tomorrow, we would be complete Dauntless. 

Unlike the book, the war over Divergents was none existent. They were something to celebrated and Beatrice was so against attention that she told no one but Chris and I. I was one as well, I laughed and acted it. Pissing Peter off greatly. Tris and Four had grown closer, it was quite cute in real life but it was like they were brother and sister. Tris had told me in secret that Four liked Chris. Personally, they were my favorite Otp, so I was routing for them, keeping Chris from dating Will.

Uriah was a good friend, he and his brother invited Tris and I to Zip line when we won Capture the Flag, upsetting Eric. Man, I forgot how hot Eric would be. I wanted to lick him all the time.

Tris and Chris were currently checking their bruises from are spar matches with Will, Lynn and Uriah. I watched them from my bed, as Christina gave up counting her bruises, and threw herself on to her bed with a sigh. We were the only three in the dormitory which was a rarity, however apparently everyone had decided to go out.

I felt my stomach growl loudly, and apparently so had Christina as she looked at me and laughed. "I take it you're hungry then, Ella. Wanna go to the cafeteria?" Chris offered, to which Tris replied with a nod as she stifled a yawn and I laughed. 

"Retorical right?" I smirked as I got up.

As we walked in, they looked for their friends and spotted Will, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene sat at a table, other than Will, everyone being dauntless born. Even though the dauntless born were trained separately, they found that they met up with them each night. On the next table sat Four, with Lauren talking intently about what she assumed was the initiates. 

On the next table they saw Peter and his cronies, who once spotted Tris, nudged Molly and Drew and motioned with his head towards us and laughed. This didn't go unnoticed by Christina. "Ignore them, let's get food!" she said excitedly as the smell of pizza and garlic bread hit us like a heavenly wall. We moved towards the queue of people waiting to get food, passing the leaders table, Tris spared a glance up and saw Eric and Max heatedly discussing something, Eric turning his lip ring with an expression of pure lividness whilst Max argued a point back to him. Eric looked away and saw Tris looking, he made eye contact and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Tris quickly shifted her gaze, her cheeks burning at being caught staring, back to her best friend who was rabbiting on about her favorite meat supreme pizza that she hadn't had since before she left Candor. I tried hard not to laugh at her fear. We finally got to the front of the queue, and whilst Tris had never eaten pizza before, she had to admit that it smelled and looked delicious. Christina looked at her expectantly and realized Tris had never eaten it. She nudged her and pointed to several pizzas for her to try. "Trust me!" she smiled.

"I do." Tris replied with an anticipatory smile. She truly couldn't wait to try it.

I grabbed a couple pieces as well, excited. Not having real food at Abnegation, I always over ate here. It had shocked Four and Tris but I rolled my eyes and ignored them.

Once we overfilled their plates and grabbed a couple of cokes, we turned to make our way back to our friends. Tris glanced around to find Four staring at her intensely. Tris was lost in her thoughts when someone rammed into her sending her food flying into the air and her to the floor. She looked up to see Peter. "Watch were you're going, stiff!" he said in mock anger with a wink. 

I sighed, "God, I hate that dick." That's when we heard it, a thunderous voice.

"Are you for real?" it barked. Tris stopped still and prayed. We turned to our left to see Eric soaking wet with coke, and a slice of pizza stuck to his black shirt. He walked up to Tris, bent down and whispered, "You had better pray this comes out, Stiff!" referring to the stains on his clothing.

I laughed, causing everyone to freeze and turn to us, Eric glared at me. I reached up, picked the pizza out of his hair, "Well that was a waste, now it will taste like gel." I pouted at Tris, who looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Here take mine and go sit down. Don't worry about mister grumpy. He hasn't figured out that he is wearing black... Who doesn't know that soda comes out of clothes is just... wow, no wonder he is in Dauntless." I handed her my plate, pushed her toward Chris, who grabbed her and pulled down next to Uriah. I looked at Eric, "I think you are PMSing. Yelling at an innocent girl because a dick less piece of shit decided to trip her so he could get her to look stupid." I walked toward the door, took two pieces of pizza from Will's plate then walked out without looking back.

I made my way to the Chasm, sat down and ate the pizza. I was humming to myself when I heard footsteps behind me. "You think you are brave?" Eric's voice sounded.

I looked at him, "No, I think that for a transfer from Erudite, you are an idiot." I turn to look at him, "You know that Tris is Divergent, I know you do. You also know that Peter is terrorizing her, she doesn't need it from you too." I glare at him. "She is a true Abnegation, she choose to make her life and home in Dauntless. She has been here for a short time and the whole time, Dauntless has hurt her. Chris stays her friend because she was her first. I stay her friend because she needs to be pushed. Four is her some-what friend because he knows what she came from. You... you know what she feels and instead of helping... which is honestly what a fucking leader should do by the way... you terrify her."

Eric leans against the walk, "I know what she feels?"

"To be judge for what you were. For no one to see past that. For it to be used against you. You know that you transferred here because you couldn't stay in Erudite. It wasn't who you were, this is. Tris is the same. She has everyone believing that she left because she was beaten like Tobias, when she just chose what she felt in her heart and you belittling that is bullshit." I tell him. "Makes you a lot like Marcus Eaton."

Eric glares at me, "What do mean Four was beaten? What was Marcus like?"

I looked shocked, "You really don't know?" He shook his head, "Oh my god. Does Max?"

"I don't know." Eric sighed, "Tell me."

I stand, "I will but I need to know if Max knows. Please Eric."

Eric nodded, "Alright. Come on." He grabbed my hand and began to drag me toward the elevator.

"Hey! Eric, what are you doing?" I heard Four shout. 

I looked to Four, Chris, Tris and Uriah walking toward us. I waved, "It's okay guys, I'll be fine. See you later." I blew them kisses before Eric pulled me into the elevator.

Eric laughed as the door closed, "They think that I'm going to murder you."

"I know." I smirk, "You could try but I can take you."

He chuckled, as the elevator stopped on the office floor, he pulled me out and down to a door before knocking. "Max?"

"Come in." Max called out. We entered, he looked up, before smiling. "How can I help you? You don't want me to punish her for you, do you?"

Eric shook his head, "No, I can do that myself."

"Again, you can try but I can take you." I tell him.

"You are fifth in rank." Eric smirked at me.

"By choice." I tell him, they look confused. "Don't look at me like that. Edward got first and got stabbed in the fucking eye. Everyone thinks it was Peter but it was really Drew. If I'm not first, I'm safe and I can protect people better because no one looks at me." I shrug. "I could take first in a heartbeat, but what is the fun in that."

"So you are purposely holding back?" Max asked me.

"Yes, although it won't matter tomorrow. I can't fool that damn test." I growl, remembering my practice runs. I had sworn Lauren to secrecy. "I'll be in first because no one is gonna beat my time."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"I only have one fear." I answer.

They looked shocked, Max shakes his head, "One?"

"Yep." I sigh as I sit down in the chair. "Just one. It's bullshit. It's not even a realist one, I just can't get over it." I groan in annoyance. "Anyways that is not why we are here."

"Of course, why are you here?" Max asked.

"Do you know the Four was beaten? What Marcus was... is really like?" I ask Max.

Max looked confused, "I knew that Marcus was one of Four's fears but not why."

"Fucking hell." I growl as I stand up, "That fucking coward! No wonder he is still doing it! He never told anyone." I begin to pace, "That little shit, thinks he is so great cause he got out. Did he honestly think that Marcus would stop if he left? I should break his teeth... no that is not the way to handle this." I take deep breaths.

"Ella?" Max gets my attention. "What are you talking about?"

I sigh, "Marcus beat his wife and son. He beat his wife so bad that she faked her death, she is now living as Factionless, not that anyone but I knows that. He beat Four, something fierce. It is mostly the reason why Four will never take the leadership job, he doesn't want to be remotely like Marcus. It is also why he had to be the best, to make sure he could never be beaten again." I close my eyes, "He must have thought that Marcus would stop with the abuse after he left because he was his only kid... but he was wrong."

"Ella?" Eric growled.

I shrugged, "I was his next target." I chuckled darkly, "My parents went to Marcus for help. He told them he would take me on the weekends to teach me." I jumped up and began to pace. "It began with yelling and rough grabs, moved on to hits with a belt and kicks. Hair pulling, thrown into walls, even kicked down the stairs. Then I turned fourteen..." I stopped to gasp for air as I leaned against door, not looking at them. "It turned into my worst nightmare." I set my head against the door. "He told me that belonged to him now." I slowly turned back to them, "That is why I chose Dauntless, it is the only place that he can't get into."

Max sat back in his chair, ran his hands over his head. "Fuck."

"I'll kill him." Eric snarled.

Max sighed, "I'm tempted to let you but we can't. Ella, we need to take this to Jack. Marcus needs to be put on trial."

"I know." I nod.

"Okay. I'll ask him and Jeanine to come here tomorrow." Max nodded. "You can warn Four, if you want. Tell the Initiates to take the night off, test start early tomorrow. Eric, walk her back."

"Of course." Eric nods.

"Thank you Max." I whispered before walking out the door with Eric. We are silent as we get in the elevator, inside I sigh, "No one will ever want to be with after this."

Eric growled before he traps me against the wall. "Don't ever think that way. Once you are not an initiate, I plan to make you mine, nothing will change that."

I look into his eyes, "Why?"

Eric smirked, "You surprise me. You make me want to hold and strangle you at the same time. I want to hurt every man that touches you. I want to give you everything that you could ever want."

I smile, leaning forward to kiss the side of his mouth, "Thank you."

He sighs as he steps back, the doors open and he grabs my hand to take me back to the dorm but we stop at the training room where everyone but Peter, Molly and Drew are waiting. Eric laughs, causing everyone to jump and turn to us, "They really thought that I was going to kill you."

I smirk, "Well I never said they were the brightest." I stepped away from him, "Thank you Eric."

Eric nodded, "Anytime." He turned to leave but paused, "Tris..." She looked at him, "Sorry for yelling at you. I was an ass, I normally am but I'm working on it." Everyone gasped, he looked to Four, "Stop spreading rumors that I'm evil and I'll stop purposely pissing you off."

Four nodded, "Deal."

Eric nodded, "Get rest, Tests are early tomorrow because something has come up." He turned and left.

"What was that?" Uriah asked.

"The new Eric." I answered. "Don't question it. Now, I'm fine. I had to talk to Max. So everyone to bed." They hugged me and went to their beds. I walked to Four, "Four, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" He asks.

"I know who you were." He tenses at my words. "Tomorrow Jeanine and Jack King are coming here to talk to me about the horror your father put me through." He looks at me, shocked. "You can't really think he would have stopped after you?"

"I... but... why would he?" He whispered.

"Cause he is a monster, Tob... Four." I tell him. "Now Max asked me to warn you. I don't think Max will ask you take the job anymore. You should have told someone." I walked off, "Night Four."

o0o0o

Chris and Tris asked me for a replay, I told them most of it but told them rest was personal and they let it go. Chris squealed a little as I told them about Eric's promise after Initiation. We went to sleep. This morning we got up, ran some laps, ate breakfast and joined everyone in the waiting room for our tests. I would be third so I relaxed. I laughed as Peter came out sweating.

He glared at me, "You think you're so tough. You do it bitch."

I got in his face, "Being a dick won't get you far, nor will it get Tris' attention." I whispered, he tensed. "Apologies to her for being a dick. Tell her you were scared and that's how you handle it but you'll try to be better."

"Okay." he nodded before walking over to Tris.

"Ella." A technician called from the door. I walked inside, noticed the glass room that held Max, Jack King, Jeanine, Eric and the other Leaders. Four stood beside the chair, I walked up, hopped on and relaxed in the chair. The tech smiled at me, "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's hit the road cowboy." I smirk.

Four chuckles, "Be brave." He injects me with the serum, I close my eyes and everything goes black.

I sigh as I open my eyes and see myself standing on giant piece of wood in the middle of the ocean. I groan, "Oh come on. Really? Again?" I sat down, look around and see something coming at me. "Well at least, it's consistent." I scoot over to the side, splash the water, "Come on. Here, fishy, fishy." Once it gets closer, I can clearly make out the shark fin. It slams into the wood, tipping it over and I fall into the water. I take a deep breath and let myself fall, turning to see the shark coming at me. I reach down into my boot, pull out a knife and wait. As it reaches me, I twist out of the way of it's jaws and stab it in the eye. It starts to swim off and I gasp as I sit up in the chair. I look at Four, "That was quick."

"You only have one fear?" He asks in awe.

I shrug, "Surprise."

He laughs, "Wow. Okay. You okay?" He hands me a glass of water. 

I sip it, stand up and nod. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Four." I walk with the tech out of the room, everyone looks at me. "What? I tried to stay as long as I could."

"You were two minutes!" Uriah shouts.

"Oh, yay me. Longer then my last time." I smile.

Peter shakes his head, "We never stood a chance with you. You could fake being bad at the first round but not this one."

"You knew?" I asked him.

"That you were holding back? Oh yeah." Peter nodded.

I laughed, "Well can't trick everyone." I sat next to him as Uriah went. Peter, Tris and I talked about what we wanted to do for a job as everyone else went. Then it was Tris' turn. "Tris, just go with your heart."

She nods, "Thanks El." She walks in the room.

"So?" I ask.

Peter sighs, "She is letting me take her for drinks tonight."

"Nice." I smile. It takes Tris four minutes and twenty seconds to finish. We stand and congratulate her. We all hug and begin to make our way to lunch. We walk into the dinning hall, it's hamburgers and fries today. We grab our food and go sit next to our friends. Will still looks terrified. "Hey, he okay?"

Chris sighs, "Not sure. He has given us one word answers but not much else."

Peter frowns, "Is he eating?" Chris nods. "Okay, let's wait til after and if he has gotten better, we'll take him to the infirmary."

We begin to eat, laughing as the feeling of excitement takes us over. We are almost done. One more ranking and then we will be done. I sigh as I see Eric walk in the room, he walks to us. "Ella, they are ready for you."

"Ella?" Tris asks.

I look at me friends, "It will come out soon but please let's just focus on feeling free tonight. Have fun, celebrate. I'll be back." They nod, I turn to Peter, "Watch out for them."

Peter nods, "I won't fail again."

I get up and walk out beside Eric. I sigh, Eric takes my hand. "Tris is second, Uriah is third and Peter is fourth. Will, Drew and Molly are out."

I look at him, "Will?"

"Yeah. Unless someone gets hurt." He nods.

"Shit." I whisper. "Poor guy." We stay silent as we ride the elevator, instead of going to the offices we head to the conference floor. It's where they hold all not meetings. Eric opens the door and I walk in.

Jeanine sat on the left side of the table, Jack in the middle and Max on the right. Harrison, Victoria and Eric stood behind him as I sat on the other side of the table. Jack nodded to me, "Ella, correct?"

"Yes." I nod, "Ella Patterson."

Jeanine smiles, "Start were you want, take your time."

"Thank you." I sigh, "I was never Abnegation. Far from it. I didn't help those who might need it. I never liked the grey clothes, was never calm or acted in control. I like to climb and jump from building to building. I was loud, looked at my reflection, had an attitude and got into fights. I rolled my eyes and always said what I thought." I chuckled darkly, "My parents were horrified, went to Marcus for help. He told them he would take me on the weekends to teach me like he did Tobias, his son." I paused for a moment. "It began with yelling and rough grabs, moved on to hits with a beat and kicks. Hair pulling, thrown into walls, even kicked down the stairs. Then I turned fourteen..." I stopped to gasp for air as I close my eyes against the memories. "He began to touch me, look at me like I was candy. He would make me walk around naked in his house. He never went to far because we were in the middle of the village, they would hear me scream but then... Then a couple months before the Choosing... he needed to go to Amity, for a weekend. He convinced my parents to have me go with. When we got to Amity, he hid me. Asked for a cabin far off, chained me to the bed, gauged me and raped for three days." I set my head against my hands. "When we got back to Abnegation, he told me that if I transferred, he would make sure I would fail and become Factionless. He would find me and lock me up in his house. That I belonged to him now." I looked at them, "I chose the one place I knew that he couldn't get me."

Jack frowned, "You are sure that he beat his son as well?"

"Yes but I have no idea if he will talk about it. He has worked hard to leave that life behind." I answer him.

"We will ask him." Jack nods.

Jeanine sighed, "I can't not imagine what you went through. The horror you faced as a child but we will make sure that justice is done."

"Thank you." I smile.

"To go through that and only have one fear, not even to do with that... may I ask how?" Jack wonders.

"I have already suffered the worst pain and suffering I could imagine. I will not let it happen again. I'm not afraid of it because it will never happen." I shrug.

"Amazing. You are quite the warrior. Dauntless is lucky to have you." Jeanine smiled, "I couldn't help but notice that you are also a Divergent."

"Yes, 65% Dauntless, 15% Erudite, 10 % Candor and 5% Amity." I tell them.

"Four?" Jeanine gasped, "We have only ever found three at most."

I smile, "It shocked my test taker as well. He said I should have gone to Erudite but Dauntless feels like home."

Jeanine nods, "You fit it well. Thank you for talking to us. Jack, anything else?"

"We will grab Marcus tonight. The trial will be set as quickly as we can. We will keep you informed." Jack nodded, "You can go enjoy your night."

"Thank you." I pause at the door. "Jack, Marcus' wife is alive. She faked her death, lives among the Factionless near the fence. She can tell you more about him then either Four or I."

Jack nodded, "We will find her."

I walk out the door, head back to the elevator and head down to the main floor. I reached the Pit and see my friends dancing and drinking. I smile as I move to join them. I come up behind Chris, "Aren't you pretty."

She squeels, "ELLA!"

"You're drunk already." I pointed out.

"Yes she is." Uriah tells us.


	2. Harley

I sighed as I watched the new group of initiates land clumsy on the roof, rolling my eyes. Uriah laughing beside me. "How did we get talked into this again?" He asked.

"We didn't, you threw cake at Tris and Four so now we are stuck doing this while they get cleaned up." I snapped at him. Don't get me wrong, he was my friend but some times he was such an idiot. The idiot began to laugh, I hit him beside the head, "Shut up." I stepped forward. "Alright, listen up!" The initiates gathered around. "My name is Harley, this is Uriah. We are members of Dauntless, you'll see us around. Now you have made it this far, congrats you have past the first test."

A girl from Erudite sneered at me, "Test, that is what you call it!? Someone died!"

I smirk, "One down." Everyone gasped and took a step back, "Now for your next test, to enter Dauntless, you have to jump off this roof, into the hole below."

"What is at the bottom?" Someone asked, I looked at a boy from Candor.

Uriah laughed, "One way to find out. Whose first?" 

I looked over the group, no one steps up. I sighed, "Really? No one brave enough?"

"I'll go." A voice calls out, a small Amity boy steps forward, I try not to gasp as he looks at me.

I gulp before nodding, "Well then step up, Amity."

He nods as he walks to the edge, lifts himself with some struggle before standing. He takes a deep breath before stepping off the roof, I wait to hear his scream but it never comes, I smirk. Uriah laughs, "Wow, who knew? An Amity again."

I shake my head, "Whose next?" No one moves, I growl loudly, "If you aren't off this roof in four minutes, you are not welcome!" I jumped off over the roof, landing in the net. 

Four sighed, "Couldn't wait?"

"Nope." I smirked at him as I walked over to the shadows to watch. Uriah jumped next before the rest of the initiates joined, the last one hit his arm against the side of the hole. He screamed, Four pulled him out of the net, handing him to Uriah, who took him to the infirmary. 

I watched Four and Tris give the intro speech as I watched the initiates before noticing the Amity boy was watching me. I lifted an eyebrow, motioning to Four, he nodded and turned back to Four. I bit my lip, could he possibly know? I shook my head as Four led them away to give them a tour, the boy looking back at me.

I pushed off the wall before heading back to the Pit, I head to the Tattoo shop, walking inside, I nod to Tori before making my way to my chair. Tori follows me, "So how do the imitates look?"

"Cowardly except for the first jumper." I tell her.

"Where from?" She asks.

"Amity." I answer as I take off my shirt, leaving me in my bra and pants to touch up my tattoo.

"Another one, huh? Hopefully this one won't be insane." She laughed as she walks out.

I laugh, "You know you love me!"

There was a chuckle that made me shiver, "I would but you keep turning me down." I look up to see Eric standing there. "Hello Harley."

"Eric." I smile as I stand up, grabbing my shirt.

"You don't have to, I like you without it." He smirked.

I shake my head, "What can I do you for today, O fearless leader?" I pull my shirt on before turning to him, he was frowning.

"Just here to talk, Miss Harley." He sighed as he sat down on my chair, "Max says that Jack King is coming tonight, he says that he needs to talk to you and Four."

I tensed, "Me and Four?" Eric nodded, "Did he call us Harley and Four or Tobias and..."

"Arial?" Eric asked, I tensed even more, Eric came to stand behind me, "Harley, what is it?"

I turned to him, "What time will he be here?"

"Two hours." Eric answered, I swore.

"Shit. Eric, I need you to get Four and Tris and meet me at Max's office now." I plead with him, he nods and leaves. I run to Tori, "I can't explain..."

"I got you covered." She nods to me.

"Thanks Tor." I run out of the shop, heading toward the Initiates room. I see Eric talking to Four and Tris as I run past. I skid to a stop outside of the room, took a step in, looked around to see him sitting on a bed by himself. "Amity?" Everyone looks at me, "Come with me."

He nods as he walks over to me, we walk past the training room, I led him to the elevators that will take us to the offices. I motion him inside, push the fourth floor. As the doors close, he turns to me, "You're her aren't you? My M.."

"Yes." I sigh, "Just don't say anything yet. No one knows but I'm about to tell them the story, do you know it?" I ask him.

"Pieces." He whispered, I nod. "Are you mad?"

"At you? No. Soon you'll understand." I state as the doors open, I walk out with him behind me, walk to Max's door and knock.

"Come in." Max calls out.

I open the door, motion him inside before following him and locking the door behind me. I motion to the only empty seat, he sits down as I lean against the door. "What name did they give you?" I ask him.

"I went by Jeremiah but I chose to go by Benji here." he says softly, I smirk.

"Thank you." I say, he nods. I took a deep breath. "Max, you keep asking why I won't take the leadership job. Here it is. When I was four, a Leader from another faction came to visit Amity, he took interest in me, a very unhealthy one. He would be all pleasant in front of others, soon my parents trusted him. They would let him stay with me while they went out to work when he came to visit. When I turned nine, he touched for the first time. I felt disgusting, he told me that it was my fault, that I deserved it, that I asked for it and I should be grateful that he took interest because I was to ugly for anyone to ever want me. When I was eleven, I became very sick..." I stopped as I closed my eyes. I shook my head, "My parents took me to the doctor, who told us that I was pregnant." Tris gasped as Max and Eric growled. "I was hidden away to give birth, my child was taken from me, given to another Amity family and I was forbidden to see the child. I was seen as the Amity whore, I was an outcast. No one would talk to me, trust me, not even my parents. They kicked me out, I lived with Johanne until choosing day." I gripped my arms tight as I dropped to the floor. "I became Harley. The Amity whore I was, was dead. I left everything behind, never looking back. I never thought about it again, staying away from boys and men, so I would never be called a whore again. I threw myself into tattooing and lived the life I had built. Until today when I saw boy with chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes stepped up to jump off the roof. The boy I had been forced to give up." I looked at him, he had tears in his eyes. "That is why Jack King is coming today."

"What do I have to do with it?" Four asked.

Benji looked at him like he was an idiot. "Because you're my brother Tobias." Everyone froze, Benji shook his head, "Our father, Marcus Eaton, is a monster that needs to be put down."

"Benji." I whispered, "How did you...?"

"Know?" He asked, I nodded. "Your parents. I confronted them, in front of everyone, when they kept glaring at me. They laughed, said that they had always known what Marcus did to you. That you deserved it for causing the illness that stopped them from having more kids and not being a boy."

I laughed as I dropped my head to my knees, "So I never really had parents that cared, wonderful." I sighed, shook my head and stood up. "You are missing dinner, go and eat." I unlocked and opened the door.

He walked to me, hugged me, "I won't say anything if you don't want me to but you are my mother, I love you and you deserve to be happy." He smirked at me as his eyes slid over to Eric for a split second before walking at the door.

I laughed as I shut the door, "That's why you are scared of me? Because of him?" Four demands. 

I look at him, "No, I know better then to judge anyone by their parents. You scare me because your temper is just like his." I glare at him, "As is your charm. You can get angry and pretend all you want, I know that you are the one that hit Tris."

Four glared at me, "You seem so sure of yourself."

"I am, Tobias, I am." I smirked at him, "You did it because she flirted with Peter. You saw what all of us saw, she is better suited for Peter. You and her are not meant to be, ever!"

"You stupid bitch!" He lunged at me, I smirked as I gripped his throat before slamming him into the wall. Punching him in the chest, chopping my hand against his neck then pulling his head down to my knee.

I stared as he dropped to the floor. "Tris?"

She laughed, "Thank you." She sat down in the chair, "I don't know if I could have taken the beating tonight." She sighed, "What is your plan now?"

"Jack." I whispered as I knelt down beside him. "I always knew that I would get Marcus, after the first bruise you had, I began to build a case against Tobias as well. I have enough that you don't need to testify if you don't want to." I looked to her.

"I won't let him win." She sneered at his body.

I nodded, "Good. Go find Peter, tell I said it is time." I pushed his body away from the door so she could leave. I turned to Max and Eric, "So?"

"The first jumper is your son?" Max asked, I nodded. "We can let the faction know at dinner, it won't matter since you will have nothing to do with his initiation process." I nodded, "I'm sorry this has happen to you." He walked to me, "But you have someone now, who sees you as a child and cares for you."

I looked up him. "What?"

"My wife, she sees you as a daughter, which makes you my daughter as well." Max smiles, "I'll go meet Jack and take Four to the infirmary." He lifts Four's body and leaves the room.

I look at my feet as I hear him move, he lifts my head to look at him. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

I gasp, "You still want me?"

"I will always want you. Your past doesn't change that, neither does your son." He smirked at me, "Yes or no, Harley."

"Yes." I whisper.

He smiles before kissing me, I moan against him before he pulls back, "It will have to be after Max makes the announcement tonight so don't eat much in the hall." He smirks at me, "Go get ready. I'll see you tonight." He walks out but turns back, "I'll watch out for Benji." He walks into his office as I make my way to the elevator.


	3. Liv

I sat there staring at the computer screen in front of me, another letter from Jack King, asking me to convince Four to finally press charges against Marcus. He thought that he would listen to me, if I told him the truth, problem is, that I didn't want Four to know the truth. I sighed about to respond when my door slammed open and Eric stormed in. He slammed it closed as I stood, he was glaring at nothing and everything in his sight while his knuckles bled on my floor. 

I sighed as I walked around my desk, grabbed his arm and pulling him into a chair, ignoring his growls. I grabbed the first aid kit from under my cabinet, sat down on my desk, pulling his hand to me. I cleaned the wounds, disinfected them and wrapped them up. "Was it someone's face?"

"A wall." He growled.

I nodded, "What did this wall do?"

He chuckled, "Nothing but it was better then hitting that stupid whore in the face." I lifted an eyebrow, he sighed, "The new Erudite Leader, Suzanne something."

I bit my lip, "Michaels, Suzanne Michaels."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, her... wait how did you know that, I just met her."

"She was a transfer from my old faction." I stated as I looked at him, "What did she do?"

Eric rolled his eyes as he sat back in the chair, his hand still in mine. "Told me to dress nice tonight, in blue because her future man needed to match her."

I glared slightly, "What?"

"Yeah, she took one look at me and decided that I was hers." Eric sighed.

"She is pretty." I whispered.

Eric shook his head, "Until she opens her mouth. I'm wearing black with hints of red, my outfit is already out."

I laughed, "She won't give up unless you have a women."

He looked at me, "The one I want is dating a Condor." I left my eyebrow again, "But I have her in my life which is good, for now."

I stood up, "You can hide in here until she leaves," I walk around my desk to turn off my computer before walking to the door, looking over my head, "Oh Eric?"

"Yeah Baby?" He looked at me.

I smirked, "I'm not with Candor, see you tonight." I walked out of the door as he laughed. I walked down to the Pit, walking to the clothing store, seeing my girl, Aria behind the counter. "Hey Ari!"

"Hey Liv. What can I do for you?" She asks.

"You still got that red dress in the back?" I smirked as she squealed, jumped up and ran to the back. She returned with a black bag, handing it over. "Thanks girl."

"I knew you would need it. So you got a date?" She asked as she rang it up.

"Kinda." I giggled, "I have to go get ready, love ya."

She waved me off, "See you tonight."

I made my way back to my place, set the dress down, walked to my room undressing along the way before stepping into the shower. I cleaned my hair and body before stepping back out. I walked to my dresser, pulling out a pair of black lace panties, pulled them on before walking out to my living room to stand in front of the mirror to apply makeup. 

I went with black eyeliner and shadow eye shadow. I didn't much but a little would bring out my eyes. I dried my long silver hair, leaving it around my shoulders. I grabbed the dress, pulling it up my legs until if fell into place. It was a beautiful strapless skin tight deep red dress, it clung to my curves. I looked at myself in the mirror, twirling softly. I slipped into my only pair of high heels, black of course before stepping back to look at the whole image.

"Girl are you ready, we are already late!" I heard the voice of my best friend, Leo outside my door.

I laughed as I walked to the door, opened it and laughed at his wide eyes, "Yep, all done."

"Holy shit, you want to cause a heart attack?" He asked.

I giggled as I locked my door, "Let's go." I began to walk, him beside me, "Your boyfriend already there?"

"Yeah, he got dragged there by Christina." He smirked as I chuckled, knowing that as much as Christina and Will had not worked out, she would always love him. She adored Leo as well.

They walked to the Pit where everyone was gathered, you could see shades of blue, white and grey among the black, I smirked at the light specks of pink, purple and red as well. I saw Christina and Will at the bar, I pointed it out to Leo, "I see your man, go rescue him."

"What are you doing?" He asked as my eyes kept scanning the room.

I smirked as I saw Suzanne holding on to Eric, who looked disgusted. "The same." I walked off, walking around the room until I was behind them, watching.

Suzanne pouted, "I thought I told you to wear blue, how else will people know that we are together."

Tris glared at her, "Look Suzanne, clearly he doesn't want you, leave him alone."

Suzanne laughed as she turned to her, stepping away slightly, letting go of Eric. "Of course he wants me, no one is better then me. Isn't that right Eri.."

I cut her off as I pushed her away, grabbing Eric's neck to bring him down to kiss me. He groaned as his hands formed to my waist. Max, Tris, Four and Victoria stare at us, I bit his lip as I pulled back, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, honey."

"That is perfectly okay baby." He smirked at me as his eyes travel down my dress, "You look amazing, baby."

"Just for you." I smiled.

Suzanne gasped, "Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?" 

I turned to her, lifting my eyebrow, "Is there a problem with me saying hello to my man, Suzzie?"

She gasped at me as she backed up, "Ari..."

"Liv." I snapped, she gulped as she nodded.

"Liv... I didn't know you were here." She stuttered.

"Or that you were touching what was mine apparently." I growled, she squeaked. I took a step, "Leave."

"Yes Ari... Liv." She whimpered before turning and running off.

I sighed, turning toward Eric, "I don't think she'll be a problem anymore."

"Thanks baby." He smirked, "You didn't say you knew her."

I giggled, "Nope."

He pulled me to him, "She seems terrified of you."

"She is." I sighed as I looked up at him, "With good reason, she knows what happen when people touch things that belong to me."

Eric chuckled, "I belong to you, huh?"

I stepped closer, pressing our bodies closer. "Yep, got a problem with it?"

"Not at all, baby." He smirked before kissing me.

"Um..." Max's voice broke us apart. "When did this happen?"

I giggled, "A few seconds ago."

Tris glared at me, "What about your boyfriend, how does he feel about this?"

"I don't know," I looked to Eric, "How do you feel about this?"

"I like it." Eric smirked.

"I meant Phil?" Tris sighed, "How does Phil feel about this?"

I looked at her, looked around, spotted Phil. He spotted me, I waved him over, he walked to my side. "Tris wants to know how you feel about me and Eric together for some reason?"

Phil smirked, "About damn time. When did it happen?"

"Tonight." I answered.

He nodded, "Congrats, Eric. Good luck to you both, I have to get back to my girl now."

"Tell Annie I said hi." I smiled as he left, turning to Tris, "Well, do you feel better now?"

"When did you two break up?" She asked.

I laughed, "We were never together."

Eric growled, "What?"

"People saw us together all the time, rumors started, we knew the truth as did our friends so we just let it go but we were never together." I told him. He sighed as he pulled me close.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

I shrugged, "You never asked. Although I do remember telling you not to believe everything Tris tells you."

He sighed as he places his head on my shoulder, "Forgive me."

"Maybe, we'll see tonight." I whisper to him. "Vic, you look amasing."

"As do you." She smiled, "Let me guess, that is the dress that Aria has been trying to get you to buy for months?"

"Yes it is." I smiled, "I didn't have any red clothes until now, I kind of like the color."

"Liv, may I speak to you for a moment?" I heard to my side, I turned to see Jack.

I sighed, "I guess, can't really tell a Leader no." I stepped away from Eric, letting Jack pull me to the side. "Is this about your email?"

"Yes, it is. I really need an answer." He stared at me.

I sighed, "Tell me, if I don't tell him, well someone accidentally mention it during a meeting?"

Jack looked away, "We are known for truth, no matter hurtful it is."

I glared at him, "Fuck you." I snapped, he looked at me, "When is your next meeting?"

"Tomorrow morning." He stated.

I growled, "I hate you." I turned and walked off, walking past Eric to Four. "We need to talk now, they can follow." I looked to Max, Eric and Tris. I grabbed his arm and pulled out of the room. I pulled him toward the training room, letting him go once inside, looking to the camera, knowing that Jeff would see. Suddenly the camera shut off, I sighed as I began to pace as Max, Eric and Tris walked into the room to stand beside Four.

"Baby?" Eric asks.

I looked at him, "We all come here, hiding some part of ourselves. Wanting to forget where or who we came from."

"I know baby." He stated.

"I came from Amity." I whispered, they looked shocked.

"But you were wearing white." Four stated.

"I was taking from Amity, months before choosing, because my mother died and my uncle took me in because I refused to go to the monster that is my father." I snapped, I took a deep breath. I turned away, "My father wasn't from Amity either. He would visit, a leader from another faction. He used he power to get what he wanted, willingly or not." I growled. "He raped my mother for months because his wife was to busy taking care of his child. My mother got pregnant, she finally had proof but he promised her that if she told that he would say that she wanted it and take me from her. She knew of his anger and kept her mouth shut. When he would return over the years of me growing up, he would beat both her and me." I tightened my fist as I growled. "When I reached the age of ten, he began to touch me, training me to be a good girl."

Eric growled, "I'll kill him."

I laughed, "You have already tried, Four stopped you."

"What?" Four asked.

I turned to him, "Marcus, Fo... Tobias. Marcus is my father."

Four looked lost, "No."

"Yes, I was never going to tell you, didn't want you to feel guilty for not knowing but Jack King has backed me into a corner. I am to tell you and convince you to go after Marcus or my life story will be out in the next news letter." I growled as I turned away from them. "My life as an Amity outcast for only having one parent, who was apparently a whore. My life as the niece of Mattis Rider, the child beater and Faction traitor. My life as the one that purposely lost every fight, down played her smarts just so that no one would look to close and see the truth." I sighed, "During the meeting tomorrow, Jack is going to bring it up, you can chose to say nothing because you have gotten over what he has done to you but this isn't about you anymore. I deserve this, my mother deserves this, unlike your mother, she is actually dead."

Tris glared at me, "You can't make him do this, if he doesn't want to. It is his cho..."

Four cut her off as he walked to me, lifting my head to his. "Your fears?" I looked away, he sighed, "I was right, that was me, wasn't it?"

"You know it was." I told him.

"You should have told me." Four stated as he sat down. "I've always wanted a little sister. It does explain why he never took me to Amity. How bad did it get?"

I sighed as I sat next to him, pulling my legs to the left of me. "I was known as the monster of Amity, anyone who touched me either ended up with a broken limb or something bleeding. I couldn't have people touch me with seeing him."

Four sighed, "What is your real name?"

I bit my lip, "Ariel Natalie. He let my mother chose my first name but he named me after the one he wanted but couldn't have." Tris gasped.

Four ran his fingers through his hair, "You know that I won't let you suffer because I am trying to prove a point."

"Kind of why I didn't want to tell you." I told him, "I know what you trying to prove but can you honestly say that he is not hurting someone else?"

Four looked to me, "I thought I could but now, no I can't."

I bit my lip, "I'm not scared anymore, I have protected myself all my life, you don't have to do this."

Four sighed, "I know you can protect yourself but you don't have to, Eric and I will never let anything happen to you." He pulled me into a hug, I tensed then slowly relaxed. "You are not alone."

Eric walked to us, sat beside me waiting for Four to let me go before pulling me into his arms. "I got you baby."

"I know." I whispered into his neck.

Four sighed, "Eric, take her home, to hers, your room is still rooming someone for a while." Four stood up before leaving the room with Tris.

Max sighed, "I won't let anything happen to you either."

I looked to him, "Thanks."

"What was your mother's name?" He asked.

I frowned a bit, "Mattie Lynn."

Max nodded, "Get some rest, we will talk tomorrow when we get back, Eric you can stay here if you wish, if not, be by the car at 9."

Eric nodded as Max left. "You ready baby?"

"Yes." I whispered, he stood up, lifting me to my feet. He took my hand and pulled me from the room, walking silently to my room. He waited for me to open it before he grabbed me again. Closing the door, he pulled me to face him, "Eric?"

"Are you still having trouble when people touch you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, I haven't in years. What I did tonight, I wanted. I promise Eric."

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked.

I smiled, "I'm kind of hoping you'd do more."

He chuckled before he kissed me deeply, he lifted me into his arms, "Room?" I pointed, he walked us there, set me on my feet, looking at me as he pulled off his jacket, tie and shirt. I licked my lips as my hands traveled down his chest, "Like what you see?"

"Very much." I smirked as I stepped back, gripped my dress and pulled it down, leaving me in my panties.

He groaned, "Fuck baby, you're prefect." He stepped closer, leaning down to run his tongue over my breast, I moaned. He pulled one nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Fuck!" I gripped his shoulder as he lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist. He laid me down on the bed, him hovering over me, letting go of my breast before kissing me. "Eric."

"I want to taste you baby." He ran his tongue and mouth down my chest, stomach and hips, he gripped my panties and ripped them off, I gasped. "I'll buy you more." He smirked against me as he lifted one leg above my shoulder, he ran his tongue along my slit before sucking on my clit. "Damn baby, you taste amazing."

"Fuck Eric!" I shout as he sucks, licks and nibbles on my pussy. He pushes a finger into me, I moan as he grips harder on my hips to keep me still. He adds another finger as he lifts his head to look at me. "Please, I want you in me."

Eric smirks, he removes his hand, stands up, getting rid of his pants and boxers before moving between my legs. He stares into my eyes as he slowly pushes into me, I moan. "Fuck baby, you're tight. Am I hurting you?"

"No, please don't stop Eric." I gasp.

He nods as he pushes all the way into me, "God, I'm never letting you go baby."

"Promise." I gasp.

He growls, "Yes, you are mine." He begins slowly pushing in and out of me before picking up the speed until we are rocking the bed. "I can feel you tightening on me, baby. Fuck, it feels so good. Cum for me."

I scream out his name as I cum, he grunts as he slams into me cumming inside of me. "You are staying right?" I ask as he pulls out and lays beside me.

"Yes." He pulls me into his arms, pulls the blankets over us and kisses my shoulder, "I meant what I said, I'm never letting you go Baby. I have loved you from a far for to long."

I turned into his chest, "I love you too Eric." I smiled as I listened to his heart beat, falling asleep.


	4. Mal

I sigh as I watch the new Initiates walk out of the tattoo shop. Two of them got tattoos and one of them got their nose pierced. I looked at the clock, it was eight. I was off in an hour, I smiled as I remembered the night I had planned. It was the four month anniversary for me and my boyfriend, Tony. I had bought sexy underwear that I had on under my tight black dress that I had bought for him. 

The door chimed, I looked up and smiled brightly, "Hello Eric, another tattoo or piercing?"

He smirked at me, sending chills down my spine, "Tattoo today Mal."

I licked my lips as he took off his shirt, "What is it this time?"

He sat down backwards in the chair, his chest resting against the cool leather. "I want that new tattoo that you have on your inner thigh on my left shoulder blade."

I looked at him, how did he know about that. It was a book surrounded by Dauntless fire. "How did..?"

He chuckled, "That dress is short. I saw it when you bent down to help Allen fix his bike." He smirked at me, "I've been thinking about it all day." His eyes darkened as they dropped to my thigh, I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

I sighed, "Fine, hold on." I walked back to get the design, I didn't feel guilty for feeling this way with him because Tony admitted he felt the same way about his boss when I first told him, we decided that as long as we don't act on it, that feelings were fine. I headed back to Eric, placed the design on his shoulder, pressing the button. In moments the tattoo was done, I bent over to look at it, making sure the tattoo was perfect. He groaned softly as my breast touched his back, I pulled back, biting my lip.

He turned around, watching me. He stood up, reached up, pulling my lip out from my teeth, "If you want someone to bite you, all you have to do is ask."

I moaned softly, "Eric... I..."

He smirked, "Well after you get rid of that boy." He winked at me, pulled his shirt on and went up to the front to pay. 

I sighed as I dropped into the chair, "He's gonna kill me." I whispered as I looked back up at the clock, I smiled, it was time to leave. I grabbed my things, clocked out and headed out of the shop, waving to Tori, "Night Tori."

"Night Mal." She smiled, "Hope Tony likes his gift."

I laughed as I head toward the elevator, I pull my curly black hair down from it's ponytail before I stepped out on the fourth floor, walking down the hall to my home. I heard moaning, thinking it's my neighbor, I open my door. I step inside, lifting my head to call out for Tony when I see him on the couch, with his boss riding him. His hand gripping her breast.

"Fuck Alice, I love your pussy so much. I can't get enough." He groans.

She moans, "I love your cock. I'm so glad I'm pregnant."

"Fuck. I love the though of you carrying my baby." He groans.

I walked out the door, shut it softly as I feel tears build in my eyes. I shake my head, push off the door and head back toward the elevator. I ride down to the Pit, walk to the bar, sit down and order a glass of whiskey.

I don't know how long I'm there for but I know I have had way more then I have every had as a man I don't know the name of walks to me, "Hey beautiful, want to get out of here?"

I look at him, "Not with you."

He glared a little as he grabbed my arm, "Don't be mean, you know you want it."

Before I could say anything, there was a deep growl, "Let go before I rip your arm off, Jackson."

Jackson tensed, dropping my arm. "What's it to you?"

I spun around, smiling, "Eric! I missed you."

He looked surprised at me before glaring at Jackson, "Get lost." Jackson must have left because he stepped closer to me, "What are you doing here Mal?"

I sighed, "Celebrating my new single life." He lifted an eyebrow, I moaned, "Don't look at me like that, I have no control left and I might jump you."

He smirked, "Really?"

"Fuck Eric, You know you are fucking sexy." I run my hands down his chest, "It takes all my control not to jump you when you come in for a tattoo."

He moves closer, trapping my body against the bar, "You are sexy too, Mal. I have wanted you for awhile."

I moan, "Don't tell me that Eric, I want you but I won't be anyone's one night stand, I won't do it. I know if I get with you, I will never want to let you go."

Eric smirked, "Then don't baby. Cause I don't plan to let you go either."

"You don't mean that." I pouted.

Eric lifted an eyebrow, "I'll prove it. Okay? Trust me?"

"Always." I smiled, he gripped my hand and dragged me away to the elevator that led toward the offices. Once inside, he pushes me against the wall and kisses me deeply.

When he pulls back, the doors open and he pulls me out into a hallway. He leads me toward an office that I know is Max's. He knocks. "Max you in?"

"Yeah, come in." Max calls out. He lifts his head as we walk in. "What can I do for you?"

"Marry us." Eric smirks.

I gasp as I turn to him, "Are you serious?" He nods, I smile brightly and kiss him. "Okay."

Max laughs, "Well if you two are serious?" We nod, even though I'm a little drunk, I know what I am doing. Max walks around his desk, grabs a piece of paper from the cabinet, stands in front of us. "Eric, do you take Maleficent Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Eric smirks, "I do."

"Mal, do you take Eric Coulter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Max smirks.

I nod, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Max laughs as Eric kisses me deeply. "Alright, sign this and I'll get it sent off." We sign it and laugh. "Congrats, Mr and Mrs Coulter. I'll announce it tomorrow at breakfast, will you be there?"

Eric looks to me, I nod, "Yes."

"Okay, have a good night. Eric you have a week honeymoon, Mal I'll let Tori know." Max smiles as we walk out of the office, he pulls me into the office next door, locking the door behind us.

"I don't want to wait Baby, can I take you here?" He asks me.

I blush, "Over your desk?"

He smirks, "Is that what you want?'

"Yes please." I bit my lip.

He growls as he pulls my lip out from my teeth and bits it gently, "I told you to ask remember." He pulls me to his desk, clears it off and lifts me on top of it. He lefts the dress off of me and groans, "Fuck baby, you look so beautiful." He kisses down my chest, taking off my bra to suck and nibble on my breasts. I moan as I arch into him. He lifts me up by my ass, pulling off my panties. "I love red on you but I need to be in you baby."

"Take me Eric." I whispered, he growls as he pulls off his clothes, pulling my legs apart before pushing into me gently. He reaches my maiden wall and pulls back, I shake my head, "Don't stop, please."

He nods, "I won't baby but this might hurt at first." He pushes through it, I gasp as he kisses me. He stays still as I grow use to him, when my body relaxes, I arch into him. "Fuck baby, you are so tight." He starts moving in and out of me slowly. "You are all mine."

I moan, "Eric faster, please love."

He smirks against my neck, "Your wish is my command baby." He moves faster, lifting my legs to go deeper. I cry out at the new position. "God baby, I love this."

I bit on his shoulder, he groans and slams into me, I gasp. "Fuck." I feel myself tightening around him, "I'm cumming."

"That's it baby, cum for me. I want to feel you." He growls at me, I cum hard, he groans as he slams into me again, cumming inside of me. "Fuck baby, you are perfect." He sits back in his chair, bringing me with him. I moan as he hits deeper inside of me. "You sore?"

"Yeah but it feel amazing." I sigh as I lay against his chest, "Are we really married?"

He chuckles, "You sobering up, huh? Do you want Max to stop it?"

"No, if you are okay with this." I say, he holds me.

"I wanted you to be mine since the moment I saw you, baby. Now you are and I'm not letting you go." Eric smirks. "So, a virgin? You don't act like one."

I giggle, "I am friends with Uriah, of course I don't. I would be teased ridiculously if they knew." I lift my head, "I'm glad it was you."

He kisses me, "I'm glad you trusted me with this. Lets get dressed and go home." He smirks.

I bit my lip. "One thing first. I don't regret this and I didn't do this as revenge but I need to stop by my place first, we need to stop by my place first."

Eric nods, "Tony fucked up, didn't he?"

I nod as I stand, whimpering at the loss of him. I pull on my bra and panties before reaching for my dress. He pulls up his pants and throws his shirt over his shoulder. He takes my hand and we walk around to the elevators that lead us to the apartments. We get off on the fourth floor, walk to my old home, knock before I open and walk in with Eric.

Tony is there as is Alice. "Where have you been? We need to talk."

I walk up to Alice, punch her in the face and kick Tony in the nuts, "Next time you fuck someone, make sure you are both single. Good luck with the baby, you are both stupid as fuck. I'll be back tomorrow to get my things while you're at work. Fuck both of you." I walked to the room, grab my favorite outfit and walk back to Eric. "If any of my stuff is destroy or missing, I'll fuck you up Tony only cause I can't legally beat a pregnant women. Let's go."

Eric glared at Tony, "You come near her again, I'll take care of you." He grabs my hand, walks to the elevator and pulls me close. "You were amazing baby." He wiped tears away from my eyes. "I love you, you know."

"You do?" I ask.

He nods, "I have for a while now."

I smile, "I love you too Eric." The elevator stops on the sixth floor, we get off and he walks us down to the last apartment, opens it and steps back. I walk in, "Wow, this is huge."

"Perks of being a leader." He smirks as he shuts the door. "I'll show you around tomorrow, lets go to bed baby."

I smile, "Okay." He leads me to the bedroom, grabs my clothes, puts them on the dresser, pulls out a t shirt. I pull off the dress as he turns to me, he smirks as he hands me the shirt. I pull it on as he pulls his off along with his pants, leaving him in his boxers. 

"Come on," He pulls me down to the bed, into his arms. "Let's rest, we have a honeymoon to start tomorrow."

I giggle as I curl into him, "Good night, Husband."


	5. Nine

I sigh as I walked down the street, trying to calm myself down after my meeting with the Erudite leader, Hector. He was a great improvement from Jeanine, who had tried to destroy all of Abnegation and the Divergents, which I happen to of been. While he was a great improvement, he was still an ass hat in my mind, thinking that he was better then me because he was in Erudite. He had belittled me, gave me back-handed comments and sneered at me so much that I had moved to hit him but my fellow leader Tobias, or Four as everyone called him, grabbed my arm to keep me in my chair until the meeting ended. 

When they were done, he got me out of there quickly, shocked at my loss of control. It was well known that my control was as legendary as Eric's, another leader, temper. Four reached the truck, turned to me with a frown, "I am quite surprised at you, Nine. You usually have great control."

"I have perfect control, unless I'm in Erudite. I warned you, I warned Max, I damn near begged Max to let someone else come with you. He didn't listen, I'm not perfect like your little Stiff, Four. Go back to Dauntless, I'll be back by dinner." I pushed off the truck and began to walk away from him.

I heard Four sigh before getting in the truck and drive off. I glared at the ground as I walked back to Dauntless, pissed off at Max, Hector and myself. Max for not listening to me when I came to him with my issues. Hector for pushing me to see if I was the same little child I was but mostly myself. For letting him get to me, with words and looks. I could handle fighting, guns, knives, jumping of buildings and most of all Eric. If I could handle that ass, I should be able to handle anything. 

I sighed as I thought back to my choosing day. I had scored Erudite, Candor and Dauntless, being a Divergent. Thankfully Jeanine had just been executed for her crimes. Going against everything I was taught I chose Dauntless and never looked back. Once I had jumped on to that train, I was a new person and my only focus was to stay. I hadn't tried to make friends, I did everything I was told and rose to the top of my class. Along the way I had saved Alex, who was best friends with Thad, both Amity transfers. They aren't that bad.

I had reached the train track, climbed up to the tracks, waiting for the train. I looked up at the sky, watching the sun set. Hearing the train coming, I smirked as it come into view. I started running, reaching up to open the door, jumping in the train right as the side track ran out. I sat down, leaned my head back and thought back to what lead me to today.

When the third stage was over the three of us were the top three spots. I was offered a leadership position, which Alex and Thad talked me into. Four had trained me as Leader in Trainer, I had been a full Leader for three months now. I had gone to meeting with Amity, Candor and Abnegation, handling it just fine but when Four told me we were going to Erudite, I knew that I was not ready. I had warned Max but he just thought I was being dramatic, which I am not known for.

I stood up as the building came into view, I took a breath and jumped out into the roof. Landing on my knees, I stood up, dusted off my pants, walked to the ledge, stepping up to it and jump. I sighed as the air flew past me, I giggle softly as I landed on the net before crawling off. I walked trough the gym to the dining hall. I walked in seeing that most people had left, I sighed, grabbed some food and sat down, not finding Alex or Thad. I began to eat, not looking around until a shadow castes over me, I looked up at see Peter staring at me. I groaned, "What, Petey?"

"Max wants you in his office, looks like you fucked up." Peter smirked, "Maybe you could stop by my place after he is done with you."

I stood up, grabbed my plate, "Go fuck yourself, Petey. Not even in your dreams." I walked off, threw away my trash and made my way to Max's office. I knocked on the door, Four opened it motioning me in. "Great." I whispered.

I looked to see Eric, Tris, Victoria and Max in the room. I stepped in, waited for Four to shut the door. Max sighed, "Please sit, Niki."

I lifted an eyebrow, sat down and waited. Tris sighed, "Niki, we are here for yo.."

"Don't." I snapped at her, she looked at me, "Don't pretend to like me, Six. We both know that you believe those bullshit rumors."

"Don't talk to her like that." Four glared, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh get over yourself." I scuffed.

Max sighed, "Niki, what happened today?"

"Exactly what I told you would happen, Max." I looked to him, "I told you to have Six go with Four, fuck I practically begged you! You didn't listen."

Victoria looked to Max, "Did she?"

"I thought she just didn't want to be with Four because of the rumors." Max sighed.

I laughed, "Fuck the rumors, I know the truth as do my friends, that is all that matters." I shook my head as Max looked at me, "We all come here with pasts, Max. All of us. While Six and Four talk openly about theirs, that doesn't mean the rest of us do." I sat back, crossed my arms and watched him.

"So what happened today?" Tris asked sharply.

I lifted an eyebrow at her, rolled my eyes before turning toward Max. "Hector pushed the right buttons, just as I knew he would."

"So your reaction was to hit him?" Four asked.

Eric smirked as I glared at Four, "You stopped me so apparently no."

Max sighed, "Alright, I won't send you back to Erudite after tomorrow."

"What?" I asked.

"They demanded a meeting with all of the leaders, we are all going." Eric spoke. I sighed. "It will be in the morning, be at the car at 9."

"Great, can I leave now? I'm tired." I ask Max.

Tris glared at me, "You aren't even going to deny the rumors?"

I smirked, "Six," I stood up in front of her, "If I had been with Four, he would know. I'm like it rough, there would be scars. If Four had sex with someone while being drunk, it wasn't me. I also will never want Four, he is too weak for me. To narrow minded. To Abnegation."

Four rolled his eyes, "Peter over heard you, Alex and Thad talking about the Leader you all have fantises about."

I laughed, "He sure did, but if he had listen a little longer, he would have realized that we were talking about the tattoo'd sex god named Eric." I smirked, "You might have been number one in the class but you will never be hotter then him. Get over it." I turn toward the door, "Night Max, Victoria..." I looked at Eric, to see him smirking, I licked my lips. "Eric." I walked out of the door as Max began to laugh.

I walked back to my apartment, put in the code, opened the door to see Alex and Thad on my couch. I laughed as I walked over, kicking their shoes. Alex groaned before opening his eyes, he smirked, "Hey momma, what took so long?"

"Four was here before you." Thad sat up, yawning as he stretched.

"Yeah, I lost control at the meeting. I walked back, Four drove. I just had a meeting with the Leaders. Now give me hugs and go home." I laughed as they got up fast, fighting over who hugged me first. I laughed as Alex won and Thad pouted. 

"See you at breakfast?" Thad asked as Alex moved back.

"For a while, we have another meeting, mandatory. So wake up early, we'll spend some time together." I tell them, they nod. We walk to the door, I watched them walked to the elevator, they live one floor below me. They looked back at me.

"So how did Six take it today?" Alex asked.

I closed my eyes to shake my head, "Wonderfully."

The deep laugh made me open my eyes, Eric was stepping out of the elevator. "If glaring at people and pouting all day counts then sure." He smirked, "Boys, it is good to see you."

Alex blushed as Thad smirked, "It is wonderful to see you. Good night Momma." 

I laughed, "I'll see you at breakfast, around seven." They stepped in the elevator, letting it close.

Eric turned to me, "So?"

I bit my lip, "So?"

"Tattoo'd Sex God?" He smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"You know you're hot, Eric." I looked him over as he walked closer. "How's um... what is her name? Tara?"

Eric lifted an eyebrow as he leaned against the door jam next to me, being inches from me, "Tara was a month ago. Her name was Mary and she only wanted one night before she settled down with her fiancee, Alan." He reached up to lift a strand of my ocean blue colored hair, moving it behind my shoulder, letting his fingers run down my back. I moaned softly, he smirked, "You still with Candor?"

"Jackson, no. I found him in bed with someone else." I whispered as I looked up at him, his eyes darkened as he stepped closer, pushing me into my apartment, closing the door behind him. He gripped my waist, turning me to trap me against the door. 

"Who?" He shifted his hand under my shirt, making me shutter.

"Christina." I sigh.

He smirked, "Tris' Candor friend?" I nod, he chuckles. "Fitting. Now are you going to tell me to leave?"

I opened my mouth, "Never but if this is going to be one night only, tell me now. I need to know if I'm going to let you go."

Eric smirked as he pushes his body against mine, "I could never get all I want out of you in one night, Niki."

I licked my lips, "Good." I placed my hands around his neck, jumping up to wrap my legs around his waist, arching against him causing him to groan. "Will you fuck me against this door?"

"Is that what you want baby?" He asked as he bit my lip softly, I moaned.

"Yes, now." I pulled him closer.

He smirked, "Will you show how much you want me?" I licked my lips, dropping my legs before reaching for his pants, I unbuckle them, pushed the zipper down and pushed them down.

"Mmm, commando. Nice." I hummed as I knelt before him, his eyes darkened to deep grey as I gripped him in my hand, running my tongue along his dick before wrapping my mouth around him. I sucked him, deep throating him, he groans.

"Fuck baby, that's it baby." He runs his hands through my hair, pushing his hips closer, fucking my mouth. "Oh baby, your mouth is perfect. How did I not realize you had a tongue ring?" I hummed around him, he swore, I grip his legs to hold on to him as he began to fuck my mouth harder. I gently ran my teeth along his dick, humming. "Oh baby, I'm gonna cum. Take it all baby, swallow it for me."

I hummed, sucking deeply, he growled as he came in my mouth, I moaned as I swallowed all of it before pulling back. "You taste amazing."

He growled as he pulled me up, slamming me against the door, pulling off my pants and panties. "I'll taste you when we have more time, I want you screaming my name before we go to sleep." He wrapped my legs around his waist, "You on the shot?" I nodded, he smirked before slamming into me, I cried out as he groaned. "Fuck baby, you're so fucking tight."

"Oh god, you're so big. Fuck, so good." I moaned as I gripped his back, digging my nails into his back. "God Eric, fuck me."

"You're wish is my command." He whispered before pulling out and slamming back inside setting a fast and strong pace that made the door rattle. He bent his head down to my neck, sucking and biting. "I'm gonna mark you baby, mark me. Run those nails down my arms and back, baby. I want everyone to know."

I moaned, "Fuck, yes. Mark me Eric." I dug my nail into his arms, leaving scratches down his arms and back, drawing blood. I ran one hand through his hair, tugging it causing him to growl. "Fuck Eric, I'm so close."

"I know baby, cum for me." Eric groans against my neck, biting it sharply. "Cum now." I shout out his name, tightening around his dick, he slammed into to me three more times before he slams into me and I feel him cum in me. "Fuck baby." I wrap myself around him as he pulls back and steps out of his pants, walking to my room. He lays us in bed, pulls out of me with a groan. He pulled off my shirt and his, undid my bra and laid down beside me. "Sleep baby, we have a busy day tomorrow."

The next day

I was pulled from my dream with a hand pinching and pulling at my nipple, I moan softly. He chuckles, "You waking up baby?"

"Mmm, Eric. What time is it?" I asked as I turn toward him. 

He smiled down at me, "Seven baby. You told the boys that you'd meet them at breakfast."

I sighed, "Okay, I'm getting up." I stretched, letting the blanket fall down my body as I sit up, Eric growled causing me to giggle. I look at him, his eyes on me, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we come home."

Eric smirked, "You asking me back over?"

"Well I am sure as hell not going to your place, I can't stand Peter touching me." I moved to get up, he growled, pushes me on the bed, leaning over me.

"No one touches you but me." He growled, he pushed a hand in my hair to pull me up to kiss him. I moan as he possesses my mouth before pulling back. "No one."

I nodded, "No one." I get up, walk to the closet, pull on skin tight black pants, combat boots and a black tank top. I run my fingers through my hair, ridding it of tangles. I turn around and notice Eric is pulling on his pants, I walked out. "You going to breakfast?"

He smirked, "I'll met you there, have to change." He pulled me to him, bent down to suck on his mark, causing me to moan. "I love how you respond to me baby. Go meet your boys." He pulled away and walked out.

I sighed as I laid my head against the door. I took a deep breath, walked out the door and got in the elevator. I stepped out to find Four and Six talking in the hallway, I groaned softly before walking past them to the eating hall.

"Nine? What is that on your neck?" Four asked.

I smirked, "A mark." I state as I walked inside, grabbed my food before setting neck to Alex and Thad.

"Why is Four and Six glaring at you?" Thad asked.

Alex gasped as he gripped my neck, turned it toward them. "What the...? Is that a hicky? When did you get that?"

I smiled, "Last night."

"From who? The only person we saw you with was Eric." Thad stated, I giggled, he gasped, "No! Really?"

I smiled brightly, Alex gasped, "How was he?"

"Amazing." I smirked.

They both sighed, Thad frowned, "Was it a one off?"

"Not according to him." I bit my lip. "Before he let me out of bed this morning, he told me that no one is allowed to touch me but him."

"Well damn. That sounds..." Alex started.

"Cavemanish." Thad finished.

"Normally I wouldn't allow it but he is so..." I lick my lips and smirked, "Fuck me, he is demanding."

They smirk as we begin to eat, Thad frowns, "They are coming over here, with Christina and Will." I sighed, "You should tell Will."

"Leave it." I snap, they nod as we go back to eating. I feel them stop behind me.

"I never thought you so low as to let Jackson ruin your skin that way." Four sneered.

Christina giggled, "Maybe she just wants people to know she is a whore, finally."

I sighed, as I stood up, turned around. "You know Christina, I really admire Will. How he stays with you knowing that you are fucking Jackson is beyond me but lets make one thing clear. I don't want your sloppy nasty seconds. Jackson didn't do this to me. Four, I don't know why it matters to you what I do with my body since you are not seeing or touching it ever but just so you know my skin is not ruined. This means someone wants me badly enough that he wants the whole world to know it."

"You cheated on me with Jackson!?" Will shouted at Christina, "Fuck you Christina. To much of a cunt to let me know, I had to find it out from Nine." He shakes his head, "Just fuck you." He walks out of the room.

Christina glares at me, "You think you're so much better then me? Who the hell would want you? I bet that isn't even real."

Eric's laugh rang out from behind them, "Oh it's real alright." Eric pushed his way through them before wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close and kissed me deeply. I moaned into his mouth as my left hand gripped into his hair and my right gripped his neck. He stepped back, I looked down at his outfit to see that he wore black jeans and a tight tank top, showing off my nail marks. He smirked down at me, "Sorry for taking so long, Morning boys."

Alex and Thad nodded to him, I smirked, "You were right on time, what happened to your hand?"

He chuckled as he sat down, pulling me into his lap, "Peter thought he could talk about you after I told where I was all night." He nipped at my hickey, I shivered. "Finish eating, we live soon."

I hummed as I began to eat and talk to the boys again. The boys telling me that they are working in the camera room today. They should be done by the time we get back, asks if we will meet them in the Pit. I turned to Eric, "Well? Do you want to?"

"If you do baby." He kissed my shoulder.

I smiled, "We'll stop by for a moment."

"Finally, we haven't drank with you since before you became a Leader, remember..." Thad started but Alex slapped him.

"We swore never to mention that in public." Alex hissed.

"Oops, right. Got it." Thad smirked, I shook my head.

"Sometimes you worry me, Thaddy." I smirk.

"You know you love me Momma." He grins brightly.

Max appears next to us, "We are ready to leave." Eric nodded, I stand up, he follows me with a hand on my back as I walk with Max, who is watching us. "When did this happen?"

Eric smirked, "Last night. You know me, never been one for waiting."

Max laughs, "That is for sure. Come on, Victoria will love this." We walk out to the truck, Victoria rushes to us, with a huge smile on her face.

I sighed, "Four or Six?"

She smirked, "Six. Seems she isn't to happy that Eric is with you and not pinning after her."

Eric scoffs, "Never." He pulls me back to him, kissing his mark. "I got what I wanted."

I smile at Victoria's grinning face. "What are you planning, Vic?"

She giggles, "Oh you know, the morning after girl talk. Eric sit up front with Max." She grabs my hand and pulls me into the first row of seats after the driver seat. 

Eric climbs into the passenger seat, glaring at Victoria, "Stop stealing my girl." He winked at me as I giggle.

Max climbs in the driver seat, starts the truck and drives off. Victoria turns to me, "So, what happened after the meeting with us?"

I smirked, "I went to my place, Alex and Thad were on the couch, waiting to tell me good night."

"Each wanting a good time first?" Tris sneered.

I laughed, "Six, you're not in Abnegation any more. Thad and Alex are gay, they fuck men, I don't have the right tools for them."

"You do for me, baby." Eric smirks at me.

"Anyways as they are waiting on the elevator, we make plans to meet for breakfast at seven. The elevator arrives with Eric in it, he gets off, they get on and he walks to me, leaning on my door jam in front of me, I ask about his latest, she used him for one night. He asked about Jackson, I found him fucking Christina..."

"The Candor with Will?" Max asks.

"She was until this morning." I smirked, he nodded, "He moves us in the room, closes the door with my body against it, asking if I'm gonna make him leave. We talk for awhile and agreed that we want this for a while, he asks me to show him how much I want him, so I drop to my knees to do just that."

Eric growled, "Baby, don't work me up before a meeting."

I smirked, "Then he takes me against the door, telling me to leave marks for people to see as he does the same. Then we went too bed."

Victoria sighs, "Against the door? Oh honey, what I wouldn't give to be taken against a door again." Max growls lightly, "I miss the excitement, romance."

"Well it has been what? Seven years?" I ask her, she nods. "Have you tried going out again?"

Victoria smiles, "Yes, I have but no one has caught my eye, well almost no one." I see her look at Max, who is watching her in the mirror.

"It will work itself out." I tell her as we pull up to the Erudite compound. We get out, Four and Six fixing their clothes. I push into Eric, he wraps an arm around me as I place my lips to his ear, "I think they were getting off to the story of us."

Eric bent down to mine, "Stiffs, messed up in the head."

I giggle as we walk in behind Victoria and Max. Hector and the other three leaders, Caleb, Tracy and Quinn, of Erudite meet us, Hector looks at me in Eric's arms before walking us to the room. The Abnegation leaders Andrew, Marcus and someone I don't know are there talking to the Amity leaders, Johanna, Phillip and Anthony. Andrew is Caleb and Six's father while Marcus is Four's. Marcus is a bastard, everyone knows what he did but nothing can be done until Four speaks to the Candors, which he refuses. The Candor Leader are sitting down, Jack, James and Molly. We take our seats, Max and Victoria in the middle, Eric and I on their right and Six and Four on their left. Marcus and Andrew introduce Mathis before sitting beside Four. Johanna smiles at me, I nod to her, she was excited when I told her I was friends with Alex and Thad, she has been nice to me ever since. 

"Why are we all here?" Max asks in the silence.

Jack stood, "It has been brought to our attention that one of your Leaders is a victim of a heinous crime that need to be dealt with."

Four frowns, "We already knew about me, I have decided to let it go."

Jack frowns for a moment, turns to me causing me to gasp. "No!"

"I am sorry Ariel." He states.

"My name is NIKI!" I shout as I stand up, knocking over my chair, "Niki, Jack. I don't know why this was brought up now but they did not need to be here for this."

Jack sighs, "I'm sorry Ar... Niki. I can no longer keep this silent. It was leaked somehow that he was there." I gasped, grasping onto the table to keep standing. "It is all over Erudite and Candor, it is only a matter of time before it reaches Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity. They have a right to know."

I growled, "NO!"

Johanne stands beside me, "If not for them, then for you, for those you hold in your heart." She looks at me, I turned to Eric before glancing at Victoria and Max, all watching me with worry. I sigh as I drop my head. Johanna run her fingers through my hair, "Aren't you tired of hiding?"

I closed my eyes, "Who did it?"

Jack sighed, "We are still waiting on the search to finish but..." His tablet went off, "It is finish."

"Who was it?" I growl.

"I think you already know the answer." Jack whispers.

I turn to glare at Hector, "You pathetic piece of shit."

Hector smirked, "I thought Dauntless meant fearless."

"Fuck you, Dauntless is protection." I snap, "Don't ever think for one minute that you safe without us." I growl as I crack the table.

"Ar... Niki, do you need a moment?" Jack asks.

"No, I am fine. Continue." I state as I sit down beside Eric.

Jack sighed as four guards walk in to stand behind Marcus. "Marcus, you are here by charged with Betrayal of your Faction, attempted murder of a child, abuse and sexual torture of a child and murder of two Erudite leaders. How do you plead?"

Marcus glares at me, "You think that you can hold me? Four will never let them kill me."

Jack glares, "Tobias has no control over it nor will he be allowed to interfer without being label a traitor of his Faction as well, Marcus Easton. You will die."

I sighed as I stared at Marcus, ignoring everyone else around me. Marcus looked to him, "I am a Faction Leader."

"You are monster." I snarled. "Touching things that don't belong to you."

Marcus glares at me, "You think that you scare me? A little whore like you."

I lift an eyebrow, "Annabelle Mathews, Felix Thomas, Jerry Long, Anthony Williams, Kate Rogers, Lin Young and Leo Madrock." His face goes white, I smirk as I stand up. "What you thought that I didn't know? You thought that every time you got near them after the first time, it was just luck that suddenly someone else was there or they would disappear from sight? You though that I would let you get away with it? That I would forget as your son has? Tell me, did you take him as well or were you satisfied with just beating him?"

"Don't you dare?" Marcus whispered.

I laughed, "Oh I wouldn't have, I was content to stay in the shadows. Thank Hector for your sudden spotlight, still blames me for the death of my parents, you know the couple you murdered, his brother and sister in law." I leaned on the table, "Tell me, Max. Did you test Tobias for all serums or just the one that controls him."

"Shut up you bitch!" Marcus shouted, I laughed.

Max shook his head, "What are we looking for?"

"Memory eraser or blocker, most likely blocker because if it was the eraser, Tobias wouldn't remember the rules." I growled.

Jack stood, "The names you mentioned, are they more victims?"

I looked to him, "Yes." I looked back at Marcus, "All of them under the age of nine except Leo, he will be choosing Dauntless this year."

Jack nodded, "You protected them?"

"Alex, Thad and I. Yes." I nodded, "Alex and Thad don't know why, they just trust me to tell them what they need to know."

Jack nodded, "Take Marcus to the cells." The guards lead Marcus away. "We are done for now. Marcus' trial will be set for next week. Tell those who wish can come but Leo must testify."

I nod my head as I take a deep breath. "Until then."

Hector stood up, "What about her? She is the reason my family is dead!"

Jack sighed, "No, Hector. Marcus is, Niki was a victim. You are placing the blame in the wrong place."

Hector glared at me, I glared back. "This isn't over, you'll mess up. When you do, I'll be there."

"Right back at you." I smirk as he walks out of the room. Erudite and Candor leave, Johanna holds my arm, I smile. "I'll see you again. We'll talk." She nods and the Amity leave. 

"My father... raped those people?" Four asks.

I nodded, "Along with yourself, even though you can't remember." I looked to Andrew, "Looks like you got a new job, good luck." I turned to Max, Victoria and Eric, "I'll be at the truck."

"We'll be at the truck." Eric stands, grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. He doesn't say anything until after he opens the door, lifts me inside and pulls my into his lap. "I know that you are terrified but I will be with you."

"You aren't leaving now that you know I'm messed up?" I looked to him.

He smirked, "No, I will never leave you. Relax, I got you now." I rest my head on his chest as he plays with my hair, I begin to fall asleep.


	6. Marriage Laws

I set the empty glass down on the counter, moments later it was refilled with whiskey. I couldn't remember if it was my ninth or tenth glass, it was all starting to get fuzzy. I don't normally get drunk but after the day I had today, it seemed like a perfect reason. I had officially been here in Dauntless for a year, I was the second of my class. Which no one had expected from a Amity transfer, not even me. 

At first I was horrible, almost gave up when one night I got up to run away and ended up finding Eric in the Training room instead. I watched him from the shadows instead, taking his frustration out on the bag. He with a grace that held me captivated. It wasn't until he turned away from the bag that I noticed the tears in his eyes, I knew that I witnessed something that I could never tell anyone. I knew then that if our fearless heartless leader could cry then I could do this. I went back to bed that night, swearing to do better and I did.

After I passed and became a true Dauntless, I was chosen for Leader in Trainer under Eric. I did what he told me, worked harder then ever as to never fail him. I had been dating my fellow classmate since our second phase, he was one of the cutest in our class, a transfer from Erudite, John. Today we had a meeting with the leaders, the moment we stepped in the room, you could feel the tension running through the room. 

Max told Eric that it had passed, Eric growled as Max turned to the rest of us. Telling us that since many people had died in the pointless war that Jeanine had caused that the leaders had passed a law that states everyone that had passed Initiation had to get married, if they were not in a relationship they would be paired up with someone that the Leaders felt were equal to them. My stomached dropped, I knew I was with John but I didn't love him, I had fallen in love with Eric, not that I would ever tell him that. 

After the meeting, Eric told to me to go home early. I made my way home, the one John and I shared, I walked in to see clothes on the floor. I stared at them, knowing that they weren't my pink panties. There was a giggle as my bedroom door opened, John and Katie walked out naked. John saw me, I lifted an eyebrow as he tried to explain, pushing Katie away. I laughed, shook my head, walked out of the door and walked straight to the bar.

I gripped the glass, lifting it to my lips and downing it, slamming it on the counter. I closed my eyes as the anger rose in me. Someone sat next to me. "Didn't I tell you to go home, Amity?"

I shivered at Eric's tone, I scoffed, "I would if I had one but I don't so I can't, Boss."

Eric frowned, "John kick you out?"

"I'm not quite sure, he was to busy trying to tell me that being naked with Katie meant nothing and nothing happened even while I saw bite marks over her body." I shrugged. "I never knew he was biter, might have actually wanted to fuck him then, might have been enjoyable." I laughed as watched the bartender refill my glass. "Why are you not at home?"

Eric was glaring as I turned to him, "I never went home. Katie? The one who tried to sleep her way to the top?" I nodded, he growled and I moaned softly at the sound. He lifted an eyebrow at me.

I giggled, "I'm a little drunk, my control isn't perfect right now. You growling is sexy as fuck Eric." I told him as I downed the new glass before pushing it away from me. "I can only hope that the man I get paired with, can turn me on like you can. I'd hate to have a sexless marriage."

Eric smirked, "I turn you on Amity?"

"Oh hell yes." I sighed, "It is always so hard to focus around you, not that you could tell. I'm good at hiding it." I tilted my head back as I arched my back, "Fuck, I should go find somewhere to sleep tonight. Night Boss." I slid out of my seat, not realizing how close he was to me. I placed my hand on his chest to steady myself, feeling his chest under my hand, "Oh fuck, you're built Boss." I laughed as I ran my hand down his chest dropping it as I reached his pants, shaking my head. "See ya around."

I walk away from the bar, out the door that leads to the elevators, making it halfway to them before I'm gripped from behind, slammed against the wall with a body holding me there. I smell Eric's scent as he lowers his head to my ear. "You think you can say that to me and walk away from me, Amity?"

I moan as he nips at my ear, "Fuck Eric, I didn't think it would matter, you could never want someone like me."

He growled against my neck, I whimpered. "Not want you? Not want someone who is strong, willful, smart with a body that demands to be possessed." He nips at my neck, I arch into him, "I don't know why you stayed with a boy who couldn't handle you but you are mine now, Amity."

I moaned, "I can't be with someone who won't call me by my name, Eric."

He chuckles, "Well then, Tabby, I think we can work on that." He stepped away from me, "How much did you drink?"

"A lot." I told him, he nodded. He took my hand, pulled me into the elevator and pushed the sixth floor, the leaders floor. I leaned against the wall of the elevator as he watched me. He pulled me close as the doors opened, walking me down to the end of the hall, opened the door and led me inside. "Eric?"

He walked us back to his bedroom, turned to me. "I won't take you while you are drunk, I want no regrets between us." He lifts my arms up, dragging my shirt off, before he undid my jeans and pulled them to the floor, "Step out of them." I did, his eyes traveled my body as he moved away, grabbing a shirt from his drawer before pulling it over my head. It fell to my thighs. He lifted my head to his, "You'll sleep here, if you meant what you said tonight and still feel it tomorrow, we will deal with it them." He kissed me hard before pulling back and walking out of the room.

I sat down on the bed, controlling my breath. I looked back to the door, wanting to follow him, to make him stay but I knew I was too drunk. I crawled up the bed, shifted under the blankets before closing my eyes and giving into sleep.

o0o0o

I groaned as I rolled over, scrunching up my nose as I didn't hit John. I sat up, looking around, confused at first until the memories of last night replayed in my head. I had told my boss that I wanted him, that he turned me on. I groaned. "Fuck!"

There was a chuckle at the door, I looked up to see him in his shorts, watching me. I could see water rolling off of him, I licked my lips before turning away from him. "Good morning, Tabby."

"Morning Boss." I looked at him. "I don't know if I should apologize or pretend that it didn't happen."

He smirked, "Did you lie to me last night?" I shook my head, "Then we can't pretend it didn't happen. Do you still feel that way?" I nodded, his eyes darkened as he grabbed his phone and tossed it to me, "Call John, tell him it is over. That you'll come get your things later."

I dialed John's number, he picked up. "What?"

"John, it is over, I'll come get my things later."

"Tab... You don't mean that."

Eric lifted an eyebrow, "Hang up, Tabby."

"Who is that? Are you with som..." I hung up the phone, setting it down. 

He walked to the bed, moved the phone to the dresser, pulled the covers away from me. "Tell me to leave, Tabby or lay back." I bit my lip as I stare in his eyes, scooting down to lay down, he smirked as he placed his hand on my legs, pushing it up under his shirt. "Do you want me, Tabby?"

"Yes Boss." I whispered.

"Take off the shirt." He told me, I lifted my body as I pulled off, laying back down. He stared down at me, reaching behind me, he unhooked my bra, pulling it away from me as he leaned down taking my breast into his mouth, I moaned. He moved his body over mine, kissing his way up my neck until he was at my lips. He kissed me deeply, as he ripped my panties off of me. "I'll take my time with you later, I need you now." He growled before he pushed into me, I cried out as he filled me. "Fuck Tabby, you're tight."

"You're so big, Eric. Fuck, I knew you would be." I whispered, he chuckled as he started to slam in and out of me, pulling my legs up so he could go deeper, "Fuck, yes Eric. Please, don't stop."

"Tell me that you'll marry me Tabby." He pulled out as he stared down at me. "Tell me Tabby."

I cried out, "Yes, I'll marry you, Please!" He slammed back into me, taking me hard and deep.

"You're mine now, No one will touch you ever again. You are made for me, no one else. You belong to me." He growled in my ear.

I moan, "I'm yours. Fuck, I'm close Eric."

"I feel you squeezing me, cum for me Baby." He licked and bit into my neck as I screamed out his name. He grunted as he came with me, "Fuck baby, that was perfect." He pulled out of me, rolled to my side and ran his fingers over my stomach. "We need to be married before Max tell the rest of the Faction."

I nodded, "Okay. Wait, doesn't he tell them at dinner?"

He smirked, "Yep, so get dressed. We have to get married." He chuckled at my shocked face as he got up, pulling his shorts back on, grabbing a tank top. "Wear what you wore last night, it was sexy, even more so now that you won't be wearing underwear." He grabbed the phone before he walked out of the room.

I sighed, "What the fuck is happening?" I sat up, picked up my bra, pulling it on before I stood up to pull my pants and shirt back on. I looked in the mirror, there on my neck was a bite mark, I ran my fingers over, shivering. I smirked as I redid my ponytail before walking out of the room.

Eric was there on the phone, he smirked at me. "We are headed there now, see you there?" He chuckled, "Yes, I'm serious, now move." He hung up as he walked to me. He run a finger over the bite mark, I shivered and he chuckled. "I don't think you have to worry about a sexless marriage, baby."

I giggled, "I might have a problem with girls trying to touch you though."

He smirked, "You'll put them in their place Baby. Let's go, we can't have Peter get there before we do." He took my hand and led us out of the apartment. We took the elevator down, walked to the offices as we reached Max's, Peter and Tris walked up. "You were with Tris?"

Tris sighed, "We were training, Eric." She looked to me, "You finally leave John."

"Something like that." I smirk before glaring, "Fuck, it's Four."

Tris sighed, "You'll have to get use to him, being my friend."

"Not if you leave him, like you keep convincing yourself not to." I snapped as Four made his way to her side, I put on a fake smile, "Four, what are you doing here?"

"Christina heard Peter tell Tris that Eric and you are going married today." Four frown, "You don't have to, whatever he is using against you, I can help you. You don't have to marry this monster."

Tris gasped, "Tobias, what the fuc..."

Max's door open right as I let go of Eric's hand and jumped at Four, slamming him into the wall. "Fuck you, you pathetic piece of shit." I began hitting him, Tris pulling me back after a moment. "Fuck! Sorry Tris!"

"Don't be." She growled as she stepped past me, kicking him in the side. "Fuck you, Tobias, we are done. You are not wanted here, go back to your little whore!" She sneered at him, I began to laugh as Four gasped at her. "What you though I didn't know that you were fucking Christina? Please, why do think I stop sleeping with you?"

"Um... because he has a small dick." I inputted, "I mean at least that is what you told us during Candor or Dauntless." Tris laughs as I smiled brightly, Four standing up, holding his side. I glare at him, "Why are you still here, Stiff, get lost!"

Tris wrapped an arm around my shoulder, lifting her eyebrow, "You heard her, Stiff."

Four glared at her, "You are a stiff too."

I laugh, "Tris hasn't been a stiff since I got into her pants." I smirk as Tris sighed.

"To bad you're getting married, we could have had more fun." She shakes her head. As Four growls and stomps away, we begin to crack up. "You were right, I should have done that years ago."

I smirk, "I know. I can't believe you didn't blush though, I was kinda hoping you would."

Tris shakes her head, "I've been hanging out with Peter to long."

"That's for sure." I laugh as we turn around to the three shocked men behind us, "What?"

Eric smirked, "Did you really get into her pants?"

Tris laughs, "Hell yeah she did. I might have been drunk but damn girl, you're crazy."

I smirked, "Uriah bet me I couldn't do it." I shrugged, "What was better was him asking for pointers after."

Tris laughed, "That's why Uriah was following you?" I nod, she shakes her head, "Idiot."

"Well, Eric you might have to kick my ass because I can't get the image of her and Tris out of my head." Peter stated as he stares at Tris.

Eric smirks, "You can imagine all you want, just don't touch her." He turned to Max, "You okay Max?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"You're going to marry Tabby and I." Eric told him.

Max looked to me, I nodded and he smirked, "About time, get in here. Peter and Tris are witnesses?" They nod as they walk in.

I grab Tris, turn her to me and stare at her, she rolls her eyes, "No!"

"What? Why? You know you want him!" I smiles, she sighed, "He wants you too."

Tris lifted her eyebrow, "I just broke up with Four."

"I just broke up with John this morning, who cares. Think about what could happen if you let the leaders choose for you." I pointed out, she flinched.

"Fuck." Tris sighs, "If he asks."

"Yes!" I turned to Peter, "You better ask then boy."

Peter looked shocked, "Wait, you were talking about me?" I nodded as Tris lifts her eyebrow, Peter chuckles, "So will you marry me?"

Tris smirks, "Sure."

I giggle as I turn to Max, "Okay, we'll be there witnesses."

Max shakes his head, "Alright." He gets out two marriage forms, we sign them, witness each others and kiss our men. "Be at dinner then you can have a week off."

"Sure thing Boss." Eric smiles as we leave. "What are you to going to do?"

Peter smirks, "I'm going to get my wife moved in then, we are going to get to know each other."

Eric laughs, "Don't be late for dinner."

"Bye Tris." I wave as she leaves with Peter, "What are we doing?"

Eric smirks, "We are getting tattoos."


End file.
